


Prompt 4: Sunrise / Coffee

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night March 26th 2016 [3]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt 4: Sunrise / Coffee

“Love?”

The Driver woke up after being startled by a noise. Finding himself alone in bed, he murmured the question into the empty space out of reflex. 

He looked around but the Manager wasn’t in sight. Another noise from downstairs told him all he needed to know. He sighed, falling back onto the pillows. He had never been an early riser, but the Manager was. He decided to turn around and try to fall asleep again. After about 10 minutes, he gave up and got out of bed. He put on his slippers and dressing robe, going downstairs to see what the Manager was up to. 

Walking into the living room, he was surprised to see that the Manager wasn’t there either. Looking around, he finally saw him. He was sitting on top of the little table they had in the garden, drinking a cup of coffee and watching something. He looked beautiful. The sun was rising and bathing the Manager in a soft pink hue. The Driver didn’t dare disturb him, but the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen did move him in that general direction. 

The sounds of him getting coffee and settling on the sofa with the book he had been reading the night before drew the Manager back inside, smiling shyly at the Driver. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No problem. You enjoy the sunrise, which just happens to be at a very uncivilized time of day. Now, go on back, I’ll still be here when it’s risen.’ The Driver waved the Manager off, who only stopped to give the Driver a soft kiss on his forehead before going back to his perch. 

15 minutes later he headed back and grinned at the sight. The Driver had fallen asleep on the sofa, book still in hand and coffee on the table. He would never be much of a morning person, and the Manager wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
